


Moira Odirian Rebuilds the Commonwealth

by DarQuing



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarQuing/pseuds/DarQuing
Summary: Moira Odirian journeys through the Commonwealth, trying to rebuild it one settlement at a time, trying to find her son.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Kudos: 2





	Moira Odirian Rebuilds the Commonwealth

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers in this. This is from a playthrough I'm doing of Fallout 4. I have installed a few mods that will change how various endings go because I didn't like how limiting they actually were.

Fallout 4 - Moira Odirian

Chapter 1

Its been several days since I staggered out of the Vault. Most everything's been a blur, fighting off raiders, giant insects, and other animals that've been twisted by 200 some years of radiation damage. I'm surprised Codsworth is still in decent working condition. I'm kind of surprised nobody's tried to seriously take up residence in Sanctuary Hills until now. Most of the building's are still in decent shape, aside from holes in the walls. It does look like people tried, though. Somebody had to have put the weapons, armor, and cooking station out. The power armor rack reminds me of the ones I used to use, probably the same one I had stashed away. Raiders in power armor, that's mildly terrifying. I imagine the people here might consider that a good bit more terrifying than I do, but our lives are pretty different. They haven't experienced the bombs actually dropping, turning the world you've known on its head. That was the most vivid thing I remember.

Alan practicing his speech in the mirror while we got ready for the day. Shaun waking up in his crib. Codsworth making breakfast while the news played in the background. The Vault-Tec salesman taking my information, how early had he gotten up? Was I his first stop? Alan had said he'd been trying to speak with me, the salesman had probably spoken to the other families in the neighborhood. After I'd finished talking to him, Shaun started fussing after being changed. He calmed down after we played his mobile. That's when Codsworth called us to the front room.

The anchorman was reporting that bombs had started falling across at least the east coast, probably the rest of the nation. He was trying to stay professional, but as he continued to read the report, he started to sound more and more like he was going to have a breakdown. Not long thereafter, the station went to standby mode. As we raced outside a VTOL aircraft flew overhead telling people to head to the vault if they were registered. As we ran up to the vault, part of me wondered what the unregistered people were supposed to do? The Andrews' had a small cave dug out under their house, but I knew that wouldn't last them long. And I think, on some level, so did they.

We ran up the side of the hill, Vault-Tec security waving us on, and we came upon the wire fence around the vault entrance. The salesman was arguing with one of the security guards, becoming increasingly frustrated. He looked like he was ready to just charge on in, until a soldier in power armor started revving up their minigun. The actual entrance to the vault was a gear-shaped elevator that started down just as another atomic bomb fell in the distance, its characteristic mushroom cloud billowing up and a wave of displaced dust blew overhead.

The Vault-Tec employees calmly encouraged us onward, deeper into the vault. A young woman stood by a table with a box, passing out vault suits. She seemed calm, but the slight shaking in her hands belied her nervousness. We followed a doctor into a room lined with large metal pods on either side of the room. Something about them seemed menacing, even as they explained they were for 'decontamination', the air flowing out of them seemed especially chilly. Once the front was sealed it became extremely cold. The cold seemed to seap into my bones, so cold it seemed to stop my heart and then, the world faded away.

I didn't know how long I'd been frozen, but someone had suspended the stasis program. Through the window, I saw a woman point at Alan's pod, "This is the one. Here." A mostly bald man walked into view, ordering her to open the stasis pod. The sleeves on his jacket were rolled up, a large handgun clearly in view. Even as he tried to reassure Alan everything was going to be fine, the woman reached for Shaun. When Alan fought to keep hold of Shaun, the man shot him, frustrated at the turn of events. As the woman walked away, the man looked into my pod, a scar clearly visible running down his forehead to his cheek, and commented, "At least we still have the backup." The cryogenic stasis resumed, the body of my husband hidden from view so I only saw Alan's head, but the events of the past few minutes were still seared in my mind.

I was reawakened sometime later to find only dead bodies and cockroaches as big as my torso inhabiting the vault. Going through the terminals interspersed throughout the vault, I learned that several months had passed and noone had heard from Vault-Tec HQ for an 'all-clear' signal and people had begun to get pretty antsy. Caused as much by a lack of food as a lack of clear communication from the people in charge. The vault hadn't been designed to support employees much longer than a few months, even though it was intended to analyze the effects of long-term cryostasis. Other vaults had been mentioned and it made me wonder what they were like. What experiments were being run in them?

Gathering what I could and fighting the large cockroaches, I made my way to the overseer's office. I unlocked the door into the entrance hall. Across the way was a large gear-shaped door and seemingly no way to open it. Looking around I saw a Pip-Boy around what used to be somebody's arm. They'd probably been in the process of attempting to open it when they'd been killed. What kind of company treats their employees like this? I plugged the Pip-Boy into the console and pushed the button to open the door. The mechanism to open the door was far more complicated than it needed to be with a large arm thing hooking into a slot in the door and moving it aside. I moved onto the elevator that I'd come down on what felt like only yesterday. How long it had actually been? I figured I'd find out somehow once I made it to the surface.


End file.
